Cytaty
" Mówienie językami nie jest dla niektórych , tylko dla każdego , tak jak zbawienie . " - Boży Generałowie , Charles Fox Parham , Strona 124 " Jedna ze studentek Agnes Ozman , podeszła do Parhama i poprosiła go , aby położył na nią ręce , żeby mogła przyjąć chrzest w duchu Świętym . Wierzyła ona , że jest powołana na misje i chciała być wyposażona w duchową moc . W pierwszej chwili Parham zawahał się , odpowiadając że on sam nie mówi innymi językami . Ona jednak nalegała i Charles w końcu pokornie położył na nią ręce . Później opisywał to zdarzenie , takimi słowami : " Nie zdążyłem wypowiedzieć kilku zdań gdy zstąpiła na nią chwała Pana . Jej twarz i głowę otoczyła jakby poświata , zaczeła mówić po chińsku i nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć po Angielsku przez trzy dni . " " - Boży Generałowie , Charles Fox Parham , Strona 122 Chodząc na czworakach pod drzewem . Parham zaczoł się modlić , a Pan natychmiast zesłał " silny prąd elektryczny " , który przeszył jego kostki , całkowicie je uzdrawiając " . - Boży Generałowie , Charles Fox Parham , Strona 114 „ Uznanie ruchu tego rodzaju za dar od Boga, jest rzeczą niemożliwą. Jest oczywiście niewykluczone, że na spotkaniach gdzie jest głoszone Słowo Boże, które samo w sobie ma moc, pojawią się owoce. Niedoświadczeni bracia i siostry widząc błogosławieństwa i owoce działania Słowa Bożego, zostaja przez to zmyleni. Jednakże błogosławieństwa i owoce Słowa Bożego aboslutnie nie zmieniają klamliwego charakteru całego tego ruchu. ( ... )' 'Tak zwany ruch zielonoświątkowy nie pochodzi z góry lecz z dołu; ma wiele cech wspólnych ze spirytyzmem. Działają w nim demony, które prowadzone przez szatana w przebiegły sposób mieszają prawdę z kłamstwem w celu zwiedzenia dzieci Bożych. W wielu przypadkach tak zwani „Duchem obdarzeni“ później okazali się osobami opętanymi… Duch tego ruchu uwiarygadnia się przez Słowo Boże, lecz odsuwa je w cień przez tak zwane „proroctwa i objawienia“. " - Deklaracja Berlińska , 1909 Rok Wiara!!?? Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o takim czymś jak : Prąd elektryczny? Nie nie słyszałeś. No to na tym zbudujemy wiarę!!! To coś takiego co nie widać a zobaczysz przy odpowiednim natężeniu i napięcia zobaczysz!!! Tu możesz mi naprawdę wierzyć bo jak cię pieprznie piorun z jasnego nieba to się może wreszcie ockniesz!!!!! Lub spalisz, no to już inna historia - Roman Rutkowski , Kościół Uliczny Ola'sheka lere lebas , panto lore nomo szre . Ole Bra Waszi kelere , nema santa bajene masza " - Kościół Mocy , " Słowo Mocy " , mowa językami , 15 Stycznia , 2017 rok „Możesz zadać pytanie, “Co jest złego mówieniu na językach?”. Cóż, z jednej strony nie ma w tym nic konkretnie złego czy niemoralnego jeśli odseparujesz to od Biblii i odseparujesz to od chrześcijaństwa, i jeśli sprawia ci przyjemność siedzieć sobie samotnie w kącie czy w swoim pokoju i mówić do siebie niezrozumiałym bełkotem i to coś ci daje, wtedy myślę, że z psychologicznego punktu widzenia to nie jest zagadnienie moralne i może być nieszkodliwe. Jeśli czasem sprawia ci to przyjemność czy daje ci lepsze samopoczucie lub jakieś poczucie lepszej kontroli życia, lub gdy doświadczasz jakiegoś ciepła, niech i tak będzie, lecz nie nazywaj tego intymnością z Bogiem. Nie mów, że czyni cię to mocniejszym duchowo. Nie mów, że doświadczasz duchowej radości” - John MacArthur " Drogi czytelniku , jeżeli kiedy w twojem życiu kapłan jakiekolwiek zarząda pieniędzy od ciebie za jakieś łaski Boże ukryte w Mszy lub innych sakramentach , odpowiedz mu słowami św. Piotra powyżej przytoczonemi , które wyrzekł do szymona , a nie pozwól się więcej okłamywać i obdzierać z ciężko zapracowanego grosza . Jaki pożytek moralny ma ten kto słucha tej Mszy ? Czy zrozumiesz co kapłan mówi ? Czy możesz złączyć się duchem twoim z kapłanem ? Przecież nie jesteś pewny , czy ten kapłan Boga chwali , czy przeklina , bo nie rozumiesz i słowa z tego co on mówi . Nabożeństwo w języku niezrozumiałym dla tych którzy w niem udział biorą , nie przynosi żadnego pożytku i przez Apostoła Pawła zakazane , mówi on te słowa : " A wszakże ja wole powiedzieć w kościele 5 słów zrozumiale i innych nauczyć , a nieżeli dziesięć tysięcy słów językiem którego by nie zrozumieli ( I Koryntian 14:19 ) . Więc widzimy jasno że takie ceremonie i modły , nie są ustanowieniem ani Chrystusa , ani Apostołów , lecz są to wymysły chciwego zysku duchowieństwa , nie posiadającego żadnej mocy zbawiennej '''. " - Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego , Antoni Sołtys , Strona 16 - 17 " ( mówiący językami ) 'byli, w wielu przypadkach, nie zaznajomieni z językiem narodu, z którym mieli pracować. Interpretatorzy tłumaczyli zagraniczne języki na języki ojczyste. Tych zdolności nie uzyskiwali oni w tamtym czasie przez pracę czy naukę, ale były im dawane w posiadanie przez cudowne objawienie Ducha. " - Jan Kalwin , Komentarz do 1 Koryntian Oni mówili zagranicznymi językami, a nie ojczystymi; i cud to był wielki, język używany przez osoby, które się go nie uczyły. I znak to był dla tych, co nie wierzyli, a nie dla tych co wierzyli, aby można oskarżyć niewierzących , jak jest napisane „Przez ludzi obcych języków i przez usta obcych będę mówić do tego ludu, ale i tak mnie nie usłuchają, mówi Pan (Izaj. 28:11, 1 Kor. 14:21) - Grzegorz z Nazjanzu (329-390) , The Oration on Pentecost , Strona 15-17 " I tak jak w czasie budowy wieży ( Babel ) jeden język został podzielony na wiele; tak też wiele języków często spotykało się w jednym mężu, i ta sama osoba dyskutowała tak po persku jak po rzymsku i hindusku, i w wielu innych językach, Duch brzmiący w nim; a dar był zwany darem języków, ponieważ mógł on mówić naraz różnymi zagranicznymi językami . " - Jan Chryzostom , Homilia o 1 Koryntian, 35 , 1 " Glossolalia to ciąg sylab bez znaczenia , które składają się z dźwięków podobnych do tych , znanych już wypowiadającemu się , i które łączone są ze sobą w sposób mniej lub bardziej przypadkowy . Mówca kontroluje rytm , głośność , tempo i modulację przemowy w taki sposób , że dźwięki przypominają psudo Język w formie słów i zdań . Glossolalia przypomina język , ponieważ mówca podświadomie pragnie aby go przypominała . Jednak po mimo powierzchownych podobieństw , glossolalia absolutnie nie jest językiem . " - Doktor William Samarin " Ponieważ Obietnica dotycząca " języków " w Maka 16:18 została wypełniona najpierw w dniu pięćdziesiątnicy w Jerozolimie a zaraz potem w Cezarei , Dzieje Apostolskie 10:44 15:8 i tak dalej , i ponieważ ten fenomen nie pojawił się w Koryncie przez wiele lat od czasu pierwszych wystąpień , musimy spytać , czy istnieje różnica między " językami " mówionymi w Jerozolimie i w Cezarei a tymi jakimi mówiono w Koryncie . Odpowiedź Brzmi : były takie same . " - R. C.H Leński